


蜜桃薄荷

by VLIKE2PARTY



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 姚颜四起 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLIKE2PARTY/pseuds/VLIKE2PARTY
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	蜜桃薄荷

这个世界是公平的吗？如果听到这个问题，姚琛会摇摇头斩钉截铁地告诉你，不是。

他从小就是个自强的人。当别的小朋友还在撒娇和父母要糖的时候，姚琛已经能够在家里踩着小凳子趴在水池上熟练地洗碗了；当大家都兴致昂昂地谈论最近的新款游戏和玩具时，姚琛为了减轻家庭负担提了小篮子在人来人往的商业区卖花；当无数人放声喊叫着挥霍青春时，姚琛把自己关在狭小的房间里与习题做伴；当别人站在康庄大道享受天赐的禀赋时，姚琛只能在黑暗过后的黎明中抱紧光明。

于是当失意的人在哀嚎命运的不公与上天的不眷时，姚琛得到了来之不易的尊严和荣耀。所以他也曾相信过努力改变人生的哲理，然而一切用骄傲筑起的堡垒在分化的一晚变得不堪一击。

命运的爱好似乎就是捉弄人，姚琛怎么也想不到能在跑步机上开了14倍跑步速度的人，竟然被划分到了柔弱甚至遭人鄙夷的omega，可无论是身体上定期的空虚难耐还是精神上不受控制的渴望，无一不在提醒着他面对不可违背的现实。

或许是小时候看多了不利的新闻报道，亦或许是被灌输了太多客观思想，总之在姚琛的观念里，这个世界总是对omega充满着不友好和歧视。他花了一段时间才接受自己的身份，除了为了不成为别人眼中的繁衍机器，也为了保住自己摸爬滚打坐到的位置，姚琛选择了隐瞒，用滴水不漏的生活习惯和囤积的大把的阻隔剂抑制剂，骗过了同事瞒过了朋友，就连张颜齐，这位一起合租的室友都以为他不过是个beta罢了。

姚琛的生活没有什么改变。早晨七点起床八点半准时打卡上班，下午五点下班买菜回家准备晚餐，晚上九点淋浴十点上床直到睁不开眼才依依不舍放下手机，周末偶尔加班，闲下来时抓住PM2.5不超标的好时机到郊区爬个山，再窝在家里咸鱼瘫。

姚琛的生活好像又有了翻天覆地的变化。醒来后张颜齐的一句平常的早安会带给他一天的好心情，临出门时的“路上小心”像是平安符一样被姚琛记在心底，看着张颜齐对着普通的饭菜赞不绝口时会有家的感觉，起身进卧室之前相视一笑的晚安是姚琛梦里的气泡糖，周末一起窝在沙发里似有若无的肢体接触会让他红了耳根，飘渺的桃子的香气混杂着清新的青柠洗衣粉的味道像罂粟一样吸引着他，纵使会使头脑发懵软了腰肢还是忍不住偷偷多嗅几下。姚琛把这一系列的怪行为，归咎与omega的本能。

其实omega这样也不错，姚琛偶尔也会想，起码从伦理上他可以正大光明地喜欢张颜齐，即便他并不喜欢自己也没关系，但小松鼠在树洞里待久了，就会连探出脑袋来找松果的勇气也没有了。

二月份的太阳总想着偷懒，不过才六点多一些而已，天边的鱼肚白也急匆匆地消失不见了，零零碎碎地跳进人家窗户的只剩下了渺渺的月色。张颜齐掏出钥匙开了家门的锁，钥匙串上挂着的铃铛清脆地响着，这还是前不久和姚琛一起买来的，姚琛嘴上嫌着张颜齐幼稚可还是拿了个红色的同款结了账，本来是一颗普通的铃铛罢了，就连做工都算不上精细，却在张颜齐眼里像是夜明珠一样宝贝。

是锐利的金属与瓷面碰撞的声音，夜明珠掉在了地上散落出一片星星。不过只是开了一条门缝而已，扑面而来的薄荷香让张颜齐懵了头，如果不是门廊还歪七扭八地还扔着自己早上踢下来的拖鞋，张颜齐甚至怀疑自己是不是走错了房门。

在一个alpha和beta的合租房里，到处都充斥着浓郁的、炙热却不失细腻的来自于omega的味道。张颜齐迅速冷静下来，排除了家里闯进外人的可能，是姚琛，一定是姚琛有什么事情瞒了自己，一股莫名的直觉扰得张颜齐心砰砰跳，他更希望或者祈求这勾人的味道是自己活泼的小室友的杰作。

张颜齐悄悄关了门，像是怕惊到脆弱的小兔子一样连灯都不敢开，轻手轻脚走向香气的源头，像童话世界的王子怀揣着不安剥开丛林中虚无飘渺的迷雾，期盼那畔是等待自己拯救的公主，王子是否解救了公主无从考究，但张颜齐确实找到了他的姚琛。

早上还在说着今晚有应酬要晚归的人，此时正靠着沙发跪坐在冰凉的大理石地板上，以肉眼可见的幅度颤抖着，企图调整急促的呼吸或是抑制源源溢出的令人羞赧的清甜。张颜齐看不清他脸上的表情，但借着窗外漏进来的光，依稀能分辨攥在姚琛手里的是自己随意搭在沙发上的外套，以及滚落在他脚边的几颗反季桃子。

足够了，张颜齐想，他一定是需要自己的。无论是沾着他味道的衣物，还是代表了自己信息素的蜜桃，无一不预示着姚琛需要的是他张颜齐，而不是其他人。

姚琛没说谎，他的确是有应酬的，可没有人意识到在晚宴中还藏了一只比美食更秀色可餐的小白兔，所有人在高谈论阔中肆无忌惮地彪着信息素，毫不收敛地让酒干杯，一杯杯暗红色的酒水被姚琛艰涩地咽下，随着肚子里腾起的火辣连意识也开始变得不清醒，直到有人问谁吃了薄荷奶糖时姚琛才发觉事情已经开始不对味了，他胡乱搪塞了个借口跌跌撞撞地逃走，他不记得自己多么狼狈地出了酒店不记得怎么叫了出租车又怎么进的家门，只记得喉咙里的干渴和身体上的燥热搞得他头痛，只记得翻箱倒柜找不出一支抑制剂时快要崩溃，只记得混沌的脑子里出现的全是张颜齐的面庞。

能清晰地感受到体温的上升，后面那处早就湿成一片泥泞，姚琛难受得要命，平时靠药剂抑制生理需求的人哪里经历过这般折磨，一时间慌了神拼命收紧后穴想要阻止羞耻的液体流出，却因为肉壁的挤压而溢出了更多浸湿了笔直的西装裤的爱液。

如果张颜齐在就好了，他会不会帮帮我，可不可以抱抱我，甚至能嗅到他身上的味道也会好受一点吧，姚琛想。

餐桌上的水果盘被打翻在地，几颗沁着香气的新鲜的桃子滚到姚琛脚边，姚琛用指甲粗暴地划开一层薄薄的果皮，透明的的汁液顺着手指和手腕流下滴落在纯白色的衬衣上，纵使胸前和袖口都染上了带着糖分的黏糊的果汁，姚琛还是几近疯狂地对多汁的蜜桃施暴，这颗过于硬涩，这颗不够清甜，似乎哪种味道都不对，都不及他记忆里张颜齐能给他的心醉。

无论身上还是心上，都像有万千蚂蚁在啃噬一样，又麻又痒的感觉让姚琛顾不得面子和礼貌，他紧紧抱住张颜齐脱在沙发上的衣服，像走在沙漠里的人望见了绿洲一样，贪恋地吸着属于张颜齐的味道。

小块儿衬衣被滴落的果汁打湿，湿答答地敷在姚琛的皮肤上，勾勒出胸前美妙的线条，可人的两颗红樱在情欲的催化下饱满又挺立，欲盖弥彰的衣料被顶出诱人的弧度，正随着他急促的呼吸上下起伏。

张颜齐努力把视线从他身体上移开，轻声叫了他的名字，几缕轻柔的桃香在清辣的薄荷中穿梭，像一双温柔的手托住了姚琛的惴惴不安。

“齐齐，我…我怎么办…”

张颜齐从来没见过这个样子的姚琛，他总是把稳重和成熟表演得淋漓尽致，谈吐举止间都有滴水不漏的老练，可此时的姚琛摘下面具后还不过是个涉世不深的青年，会用一双带着水汽的眼睛无助而又慌乱地望着自己，会用染上哭腔的拖长的尾音向自己求助，还会用谦卑的乞求击碎自己最后的理智。

“求求你了，帮帮我吧…”

神坛上的白鹿变成了斑比，在森林里迷失了方向却找到猎人求助。被情欲冲昏了头脑，姚琛环上张颜齐的脖子把脸埋进他的颈窝渴求更多安慰。桃子气味不再似先前那般清爽，愈发浓烈的酸与苦压得姚琛有些透不来气，薄荷的清甜和果味糅杂在一起，奇异的味道像火苗一样引爆了两人藏了许久的心意。

张颜齐就着最后的温柔把人放倒在床上随后欺身压下，肖想已久的唇终于被他含进了嘴里，吻到不愿分开的两个人几乎是撕扯着褪去身上碍事的布料，姚琛像是一条被放在案板上的鱼任人宰割，本就泛着情欲的躯体在触碰到冷空气后变得更加敏感，柔和的灯光下能看到细小的绒毛都微微立起，被掰开的双腿有气无力地搭在张颜齐的腰间，身下随着呼吸一张一合的小嘴向张颜齐做着无声的邀请。

omega的身体本身就像水一样，处于发情期的姚琛像刚从水里捞出来一样，晶莹的液滴顺着白嫩的股间流下，滑腻的触感让张颜齐毫不费力地捅进了几根手指，考虑到姚琛还是个未经开垦的宝地，张颜齐也不想让他心尖上的宝贝受伤，只能红着眼咬紧了后槽牙用极大的耐心做好扩张准备。

直到姚琛不满足于手上活动哼哼唧唧地扭着腰表示不满时，饿狼等待的时机终于到来了。

这样惊人的尺寸远超过了姚琛做好的心理准备，后穴的褶皱被完全撑开，撕裂感的痛处随之而来，他条件反射地弓起身子，张着嘴小口地吸着气，眼泪也像开了阀的水一样丝丝续续地掉。

“痛吗？”

张颜齐吻了姚琛湿漉漉的眼尾，摩挲着他小巧的耳垂帮着他放松。掐在张颜齐后背上的手指有了松缓的迹象，他明白这是omega适应了体内异物的反应，积攒的欲望如洪山暴发一般，由小幅度抽插到全出全没，由蜻蜓点水般的温柔到失去理智的放肆。

起初姚琛还能咬着下唇小声呜咽，可一波又一波接踵而至的快感很快把他淹没，用力扣紧床单的指节都没了血色，小腹一阵阵的痉挛惹得脚趾蜷缩，前端不断分泌的粘液顺着经络流下，耻毛扫过大腿内侧带来一阵瘙痒，姚琛不得不在一声声压抑不住的呜咽里求他慢一点。

“太奇怪了…呜呜…”

“好…好胀，哈啊…”

“嗯啊…慢点，要、要坏掉了…”

长时间依靠药剂的身体变得敏感又空虚，光是毫无技巧可言的进出就足以让姚琛失神丧智，紧密的贴合让他能清楚地感受到每一根脉络每一次跳动，甬道被磨得酥酥麻麻，翻出来的媚肉充了血一样娇红，可张颜齐觉得还不够，在每一次深入中搜寻能令姚琛惊叫的凸起，在他稍稍放松时突然猛烈攻击，乐此不疲地享受着身下的美味。

当你给了鱼儿一滴水，他就会向往一片汪洋，尝到了甜头了姚琛固然想要所求更多，嘴里溢出的呻吟由象征性的拒绝到渴望的不满。

晃动间姚琛看着张颜齐昂起的脖子发愣，喉结伴着喑哑而性感的低吟上下滚动，耳后的两颗痣在昏暗中看得并不太清，可姚琛还是准确无误地找到了它们的位置，他鬼使神差地把唇瓣覆了上去，又用温热的舌尖打着圈舔舐过蒙了细汗的喉结。

脖子处传来的酥痒和身下不断收缩的温热，差一点让张颜齐松了神经。见张颜齐放慢了动作，姚琛有意无意地提起胯部，不满地想要吃进去更多，柔软的生殖腔就顶在张颜齐的前端，只要他稍微一顶就能撑开那紧致的小口，就能进入到一个新的天堂。

教育给他的道德让张颜齐守住了最后的原则，深深浅浅的抽送再也没有碰到过罂粟一样的花田，就连最后冲刺后的释放也是张颜齐咬着牙拔出后射在姚琛平坦的小腹上。

借着情欲他揽住了张颜齐的脖子，软绵绵的胳膊带着姚琛特有的体香搭在自己脸侧，像是诱人的慕斯蛋糕一样让张颜齐忍不住轻轻咬住一小块儿在齿间碾磨，在白嫩的皮肤上留下娇红的齿印。

姚琛小猫似的哼唧了两声，虽说不如之前那般难耐，可汗涔涔的身子和挥之不去的欲望还是让他浑身燥热。被泪水浸湿的眼角的痣闪着粼粼的水光，他胡乱喊着自己的名字说着难受的样子，让张颜齐又心疼又心痒，后颈的腺体近在咫尺，只要咬破薄薄的一层皮肤，注入自己的信息素，或许姚琛会好受一点，也或许姚琛会更好地接受自己。

不仅是想想，张颜齐也确实这么做了，两种香气交合在一起，像是夏日饮品店里热销款的清甜的味道，又像是带点清辣的果子酒，更像是烟屁股里被咬破的爆珠，激起了又一场酣畅淋漓的欢爱。

在斑驳的月光下，凌乱的房间里只剩下肉体碰撞的声音和娇媚的呻吟交错在一起。

只是因为环境和酒精的操控造成的突发状况，不似正常的发情期那样冗长又煎熬，迷乱的意识也就持续了两天不到，当姚琛完全清醒时坐在染着两人气味的床上沉思了好久，事情发生的太突然姚琛还没有想好方法面对，可无论张颜齐接受自己也好反感自己也罢，坦白和表露心声无疑是最好的选择。

“那个…这两天谢谢你帮我…”

这种话讲出来实在太难为情了，姚琛扣着衬衣下摆强装着镇定，一张口还是不争气地红了耳廓，虽然害羞可毕竟张颜齐好意帮助自己挺过困难期，姚琛还是故作镇静地清清嗓子，

“谢谢你的等临时标记，你别担心，标记期一过我就…”

“你就干嘛？”

一听这话张颜齐垂下了嘴角，扔下手里的手机把姚琛裹进怀里，清凉的薄荷混着鲜橙的果香，沁人心脾的味道窜进鼻腔，张颜齐收紧了手臂伏在姚琛肩头贪心地嗅着。

张颜齐把搬走两个字堵在姚琛的嘴里，分开时还不忘惩罚似的恶狠狠地咬了他香甜的下唇。

“等下次给你个永久标记，你就哪儿也别想逃了。”


End file.
